Maybe It's Time
by roseroro
Summary: Denki réfléchit à ses défauts et se demande quand le soleil a arrêté de se lever. Traduction.


**Voici la traduction de Maybe It's Time écrite par KirishiMom (MoonGirlNadia) sur le site Archive of Our Own. Je lui transmettrai vos commentaires!**

* * *

"Kaminari-san—"

"Tu te rends compte qu'on fait ça depuis six ans? Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, vieux."

"Denki-san—" Denki laisse s'échapper un soupir devant cette politesse. "—pourquoi ne parlerions-nous pas de la dernière mission que tu as complété?"

Ses muscles se tendent et la peau couvrant ses phalanges se déchire un peu plus. Denki essuie le sang entre ses doigts avec précaution (_ma faute ma faute ma faute_) et lance un regard vitriolé à son thérapeute. "Tu veux dire la dernière mission où j'ai _échoué_?" Les mots brûlent son oesophage comme l'acide d'Ashido brûle le métal, et il se demande si son alter le ferait moins souffrir que la tempête dans sa poitrine.

"Je peux sentir ta haine envers toi-même d'ici, Kam—Denki-san," Kanjou-san joint ses mains sous son menton et se penche vers l'avant, comme s'il elle s'en souciait vraiment derrière ses lunettes et son cardigan juste un peu trop large au niveau du col. "Tu sais qu'il y a des étapes pour t'aider avec ces sentiments. Est-ce que tu utilises les techniques dont nous avons parlé?"

Denki baisse la tête et lève les yeux au ciel. _Evidemment_ que son agence lui a attribué un thérapeute avec un putain d'Alter d'empathie. Sa vie pouvait-elle devenir encore plus cliché?

"Denki-san, tu ne peux pas passer toute cette heure à te morfondre. Tu es ici pour parler et—"

"Ne prends pas ce putain de ton condescendant avec moi!" Sa voix craque autour de ces mots et ça ne sonne peut-être même pas comme une phrase, mais il est _tellement épuisé_. Ses mains tentent de saisir la petite fille qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver (_une autre famille morte parce que tu étais trop lent incapable échec ils sont morts tu ne vaux rien_) et il n'est pas certain que sa poitrine ne laisse assez de place à ses poumons.

Le claquement de la porte derrière lui est ce qui arrache Denki à ses pensées. C'est vrai, il sortait en trombe avec la promesse de revenir la semaine d'après, les yeux ronds et noirs de Kanjou-san suivant ses pas comme si elle se souciait de lui. Sauf que cela fait partie de son _travail_ (_elle s'en fout tu le sais comme tout le monde parce que tu es faible faible faible et inutile_) et ça ne l'aide pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que quelqu'un fasse au moins semblant. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste rentrer chez lui.

Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement disparaître un certain temps.

* * *

Cela fait longtemps qu'il manque à son devoir de héros, il le sait. Il n'est pas aussi fort et charismatique que Midoriya, n'a pas le même esprit explosivement vainqueur que Bakugou, n'est pas aussi déterminé à sauver chaque personne qu'Uraraka. Il n'a même pas pu sauver la fille du vendeur du supermarché (_comment peux-tu le regarder dans les yeux en sachant que tu as tué son enfant_) parce qu'il n'a pas su contrôler son alter (_tu savais que tu ne saurais pas le contrôler_) une fois de plus.

Denki est fatigué. Il est tellement, tellement fatigué. Il est fatigué d'échouer (_tu as toujours échoué tu ne pouvais pas y arriver_) , fatigué de ne jamais être à la hauteur (_de qui tu te moques tu n'étais jamais à la hauteur tu es un échec, échec, échec_) , fatigué… d'exister.

Ce n'est pas une réalisation soudaine, ou même surprenante (_c'est ce que tu mérites lâche tu es impuissant tu l'as tuée c'est ta faute ta faute ta faute_) . Peut-être que ça s'est construit brique par brique au fond de son cerveau court-circuité depuis l'obtention de son diplôme, depuis sa première mission ratée (_penses-tu vraiment que tes excuses valaient quoi que ce soit en face de son mari mort, de sa mère morte_) , depuis la première fois qu'il a pensé ne pas être à la hauteur. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le courage de l'admettre à l'époque. Mais il l'a maintenant. Maintenant, il l'admet (_penses-tu que ça te rend brave de l'admettre maintenant alors que tu ne l'étais pas quand ça comptait vraiment_) , il l'accepte.

Le monde n'a pas besoin d'un autre héros sans valeur.

* * *

Ce n'est pas rapide, et ce n'est pas facile.

Denki a _peur_, seigneur, il a tellement peur et _pourquoi est-ce si douloureux, ça ne devrait pas faire si mal, par pitié que quelqu'un m'aide_.

Il veut rester. Il retire tout ce qu'il a pensé (_non c'est ce que tu voulais, c'est ce que tu mérites_) . Il reprend le regret, l'apitoiement, les pensées sombres qui s'agitent et bouillonnent dans son esprit (_tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux_) . Il veut _vivre_ bordel, même s'il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Il doit essayer, non? (_comment peux-tu sauver qui que ce soit quand tu ne peux même pas mourir correctement putain de lâche sans aucune valeur tu ne peux même pas sauver une petite fille sans l'électrocuter_)

N'est-ce pas?

* * *

Denki est vaguement conscient de voix affolées, de quelqu'un criant _par pitié reste avec moi je ne peux pas te perdre aussi_ , et ça ne semble pas réel car il ne peut y avoir personne (_personne ne se soucie assez de toi pour vouloir que tu vives_) qui ait réellement besoin de lui. Il pense pouvoir entendre des bips à ses côtés, mais des ténèbres s'immiscent devant ses yeux et peut-être que ça veut dire qu'il peut dormir. Peut-être qu'il va pouvoir se réveiller de ce cauchemar (_non tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai c'est ta faute ta faute_) .

"Heure du décès, minuit cinquante-six. Veuillez alerter son agence que le héros Chargebolt nous a quitté."


End file.
